


A Way To You Again

by CTippy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A NewTina video with A way to you again by Peter Bradley Adams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been on a bit of a Vidder slump. I was working on a period Drama Couples video, but I honestly don't know if I'll ever finish it. T_T Lately I've wanted to vid, but I wasn't really in the mood for long videos, and for spending much time searching for scenes and stuff. Then I watched FBAWTFT. And I really liked it. And Newt and Tina are... well, very cute. The last scene between them at the harbour was too cute for my poor heart, so I gave in. LOL And so, well... I thought "why not? their scenes are not that many and this song could go well." I am not 100% happy with it, but I think it's not so bad. I didn't have a precise idea of what I wanted to tell with this video, but as I was making it, I realised I was putting together the story I wanted. Showing them bond, showing Tina entering Newt's amazing world, and finding herself fascinated by it. And then of course, using the lyrics to highlight his finding a way to her again, by proposing to give her her copy in person. Damned Newt and Tina and their puppy faces. XD  
> I hope you like it. :)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/158897685552/newt-tina-a-way-to-you-again)


End file.
